Weekend Getaway
by psychotic-cat17
Summary: A long weekend sees Alex and Olivia planning to head upstate to the Catskills for some rest and relaxation.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Characters do not belong to me, they most likely belong to Dick Wolf and/or NBC/Universal. I do this for free, fun entertainment and do not mean to offend anyone.

**Rating/Warning:** MA+ This story depicts two women in a sexual relationship. If you don't like it then don't read it. (Anyone else get really sick of writing these disclaimers, or is it just me?)

**A/N:** So I finally figured this damn story out. It was originally just supposed to be a one-shot, but I've reconfigured it so it will probably be 3-5 chapters long. Pretty much pure fluff and smuttiness. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Weekend Getaway<strong>

**Friday – The Welcoming**

Alex descended the stairs from the loft that was her bedroom and thought about how this weekend was turning out nothing like she'd hoped it would. The only thing she could focus on was that Liv had cancelled at the last minute because she and Elliot had finally collared the rapist they'd been trying to track down for nearly two months. It was a good excuse, a legitimate reason to cancel their romantic weekend away at Alex's cabin in the Catskills, but that hadn't stopped the disappointment from washing through the attorney at the news.

Olivia had said that she would still try to make it up this weekend, but Alex had heard the doubt lacing her voice that indicated she didn't think she would be coming. It wasn't as if they couldn't come up together on another weekend, but Alex had been looking forward to decompressing with her favorite detective by her side. They hadn't spent a weekend away from the city since they'd gotten together and Alex had wanted to share with Olivia how much she loved her secluded mountain cabin.

The detective had called to say she was not going to make it while Alex was already in her car on her way up to the cabin. She was disappointed that Olivia had to back out because of work but had decided not to turn around to go back to the city. And even though now she wouldn't be enjoying Olivia's company, Alex was still determined to enjoy her weekend. She still had the quiet, soothing qualities of nature to fill her weekend before she headed back to NYC on Monday afternoon.

When she'd gotten to the secluded cabin, Alex had immediately felt a sort of peace wash over her. She took in the familiar one and a half story structure and knew that this time away from her usually fast-paced city life was going to be good for her. It would've been good for Olivia too if she hadn't been sidetracked by yet more endless hours of work.

Alex loved the solid wooden building with a large back deck that overlooked a beautiful ravine with a clean, clear stream running through the bottom of it; her favorite place to sit and just watch and listen to the ever-present wildlife. She loved the spaciously designed lower level that consisted of a large common area with overstuffed chairs and an incredibly comfortable couch situated around a well-used working fireplace. Sometimes Alex would even light the fire in the middle of summer because the room felt so much more inviting with the flames burning brightly.

On the far side of the open style living room was a door that led out onto the back deck. When she'd bought the cabin, Alex had reinforced the deck because she loved the incredible view where she could see for miles so much that she'd expected to spend much of her time there. There were two chairs on the deck, not because Alex ever expected to have company over, but because one was a lounge chair for when she really wanted to relax and the other just a non-reclining patio chair. And it was this time of year that Alex really enjoyed staying out on the deck for hours at a time, just looking at the beautiful show Mother Nature put on with the changing colors of the leaves.

The only other room on the ground level was the kitchen, which Alex had taken great pains to modernize without ruining the whole rustic feel of the cabin. She'd had new appliances put in since the old ones only worked about half the time and she wanted to be able to use the cabin whenever the feeling hit her instead of having the finicky house-wares dictate when she could come up for a break from her usually hectic life. Alex knew she wasn't much of a cook, but she had enough culinary skills to utilize the simple features of the remodeled kitchen.

There wasn't so much of a top level of the cabin as there was a loft, which Alex had decided was perfect to make into her bedroom. The previous owners had used it as a playroom for their children, but Alex had not planned on sharing this place with anyone else so she'd decided to just convert the space into a rather luxurious bedroom. She'd added on a master bath to the bedroom because she drew the line at using an outhouse, especially during the cool fall months or freezing winter months when she often preferred to visit her private getaway spot.

The entire cabin was pretty small, she had nearly as much space in her penthouse apartment in New York City, but the simple beauty of the wooden and glass structure was what had drawn Alex to the building and she didn't regret for a single second her decision to purchase the property. It was so peaceful up here in the Catskills with no neighbors around for miles and Alex had kept it a secret all to herself until Olivia had become a part of her life. She'd never had the slightest desire to share her refuge with anyone else before

Instead of dwelling on the fact that Olivia wouldn't be seeing her favorite vacation spot, a place that had always brought her peace, Alex got right to the business of getting the house ready. She carried the few groceries that would last her all weekend into the kitchen, more than enough now since she'd bought for two when she'd stopped at the store. Then she went out across the driveway to the woodshed where she picked up a couple armloads of wood for the night. It would probably be just enough to last the night, but Alex was too tired from the long, emotionally draining week at work to force herself back outside for more.

Alex had a maintenance man, Ben, who came up to clean the house out before she visited. He would make any repairs to the cabin that were needed and make sure the electricity and water were working properly. Such tasks were invaluable to Alex because she had neither the time nor the know-how to do the upkeep herself, and her visits had become less frequent in the past couple of years so she needed someone to look after the place. Usually she would just call him a week in advance and everything would be ready to go when she arrived.

The things that Alex could do herself she had him leave to her because it was her property and she liked to contribute, so she always did her own grocery shopping and insisted on lugging her own firewood. Occasionally, Alex would even chop her own wood, but that was only when she was feeling really ambitious and desired some elemental physical activity. Otherwise Ben always cut the trees down and segmented most of them into smaller, more manageable pieces. He really was indispensible to the upkeep of the property and Alex compensated him well for his excellent work.

When Alex was done outside, she locked the door and turned on the outside light, another upgrade she'd had installed when she'd originally bought the cabin. She had a rifle in the house, lent to her by Ben at his insistence whenever he knew she was coming up, but the lights were just as much for her own peace of mind as they were a deterrent for predators, not that there was ever anyone wandering around out here in the middle of nowhere. But if there was anything she'd learned from the work that she did, Alex knew that it was better to be safe than sorry, especially out here when help wasn't anywhere nearby. That was the price one paid for blessed solitude.

Feeling the slight discomfort in her arms from carrying the rough, heavy wood, Alex decided to take a shower to soothe away her tiredness and hopefully her disappointment at experiencing this alone once again. Before she went upstairs, she started a fire in the main room so that it would be roaring by the time she was done showering and she could just curl up with a book until she fell asleep. It was her typical night when she was at the cabin and she doubted that she would ever tire of the simple tradition, even if it did seem less fulfilling this time than it had in the past.

Alex was surprisingly practiced at starting a fire and quickly got one going. She waited for the larger logs to ignite and made sure that the base was stable so it wouldn't roll from the safety of the fireplace out onto the wooden floor while she was upstairs. Alex loved to watch the flames dance around while they devoured the wood, but drew herself away from the dazzling image before she was sucked in for hours.

The only indoor bathroom was up in the loft off of Alex's bedroom. It was a design that Alex liked because it kept her from inviting anyone into her sanctuary unless she would allow them to share her bed as well, which had been unprecedented up until this weekend. So Alex trudged up the wooden staircase to the loft and hoped that she would at least be able to stay awake for another couple of hours because Olivia had promised to call her before ten that night to say goodnight since she couldn't do it in person.

Her shower was long, a luxury she rarely allowed herself to enjoy when she was in the city but that was almost a constant when she was at the cabin. It was usually a reward for all the outdoor activities she did when she was up in the mountains because she used surprising groups of muscles that were not part of her normal workout routine when in the city.

Alex changed into an old pair of sweatpants that she had to roll the waistband down on a few times to make them fit more securely and a baggy dark blue sweatshirt. It was more cold and rainy than it usually was for mid-October and Alex had packed warm nightclothes, even though she hadn't necessarily thought she'd be wearing them since Olivia had supposed to be here with her. Alex didn't really mind the colder weather since it lent itself to curling up next to the fire, which she loved doing.

Settling on the couch in front of the warm, crackling fire, Alex pulled a blanket over her feet to keep them extra toasty and opened a book of her guilty - lesbian erotica. She had other novels with her that she would've been reading had Olivia been sitting beside her, but since she was alone there was no harm in indulging. Maybe by the time Olivia called tonight she would be worked up enough to have the courage to talk Olivia into a little phone sex. It wasn't something Alex had ever done before, since she was actually kind of self-conscious about that sort of thing, but she could be brave and experiment with Olivia; she trusted Olivia.

Alex was happily engrossed in the steamy love lives of fictitious characters, and missing terribly her own lover who could outplay those characters any day, when there was a loud knock at the front door. The book dropped into Alex's lap as the knocking scared the hell out of the attorney since she wasn't expecting the loud noise. She'd never had an uninvited visitor in all the years that she'd been coming up here and Alex was not eager to have one now.

As she grabbed the rifle propped up by the fireplace, not too close as the heat would affect the weapon, Alex wished Olivia were there. It wasn't just that Liv was a gun-carrying detective of the NYPD, but even her presence had a calming effect on Alex and always made her feel safe. Alex pushed the distracting thoughts of her brown-eyed detective to the back of her mind and slid the small clip of bullets securely into the rifle and chambered the first round.

While walking the short distance to the front door, Alex just kept thinking how unlikely it would be for some crazy psycho killer to actually knock at her door. And it wasn't as if _that many_ people wanted her dead. Defense attorneys were statistically much more likely to be murdered by dissatisfied clients than a prosecutor was for winning a case. Alex was really just mentally reassuring herself to try to keep herself calm enough that she would remember how to use the rifle if she needed to.

Peeking out the glass of the front door, Alex couldn't contain the smile that spread across her face when she saw her detective standing patiently on the other side with an unsure grin on her beautiful face. Alex quickly unloaded the rifle and stashed it hurriedly next to the door before unlocking the door to let Olivia in out of the cold night air. She could see how the detective was huddled in on herself under her well-worn leather jacket with her hands stuffed in her pockets and puffs of her breath hanging heavily in the air between them.

Before Olivia could say a word, Alex had pulled her over the threshold and pushed her up against the now closed door, capturing her lover's lips in a heated, welcoming kiss. There was little Olivia could do, or wanted to do, other than steady herself against the sweet assault with her hands on Alex's hips and give back as good as she got. She hadn't expected such an enthusiastic welcome after she'd called earlier to say she probably couldn't make it this weekend, but there was no way she would complain about having Alex's lips on hers or Alex's arms wrapped securely around her shoulders while the blonde's fingers played through her hair.

Olivia had thought that she might be in the doghouse for breaking their plans, but apparently Alex was in a forgiving kind of mood at the moment. Alex certainly seemed to want to put any of their earlier grievances behind them and get on with their romantic weekend, at least if her scorching kiss was any indication of what she was feeling. And that suited Olivia just fine since all she'd thought about on the long drive up here was how much she wanted Alex, to see her and to hold her.

Back at the precinct, it hadn't taken long to get the rapist to confess, but the details that he'd told her and Elliot hadn't been pretty and Olivia had immediately left the city after they'd finished booking him. Alex was her place of comfort and she had raced along the roadways eager to be in the presence of the one who made her happiest and always filled her with love. It wasn't just about sex between them, although that aspect of their relationship was fucking amazing and it did seem to be where Alex was trying to direct them at the moment.

Alex held Olivia's head firmly in place so she could devour that oh-so-talented mouth of hers, then moved her hands down to unzip Olivia's jacket. The leather was supple and beginning to warm now that Olivia was inside, but the thing that Alex had always loved the most about this jacket was how it was forever saturated with Olivia's wonderful scent, the comforting smell that somehow always managed to arouse the attorney as well.

Alex pushed the jacket off her detective's powerful shoulders and let it pool on the floor. They could pick it up later, or more likely tomorrow, when they weren't so engrossed in one another. Alex ran her hands all over the fitted shirt that hugged Olivia's torso perfectly, wanting to get to the skin underneath but unable to force her brain to function clearly enough to pull the shirt from where it was tucked into Olivia's pants.

Olivia very much enjoyed when Alex went after what she wanted because the blonde almost always tried to provoke her into losing control. And with Alex, Olivia was happy to give her whatever she wanted, particularly when it suited both of their desires. Olivia liked being able to loosen her hold on her control sometimes, although there was always some part of her that remained coherent enough to make sure she wasn't too rough with Alex. And Alex loved it when Olivia crossed that spine-tingling line and became just a little bit feral.

It wasn't long before Olivia had reversed their positions and pushed Alex up against the wall next to the door. Alex shuddered in arousal at how good Olivia was at taking command, and she knew Olivia did it because she'd told her she liked it. Nearly everything about them fit together perfectly, their sexual desires being the most seamless. Though neither _always_ played a specific role in their relationship, Olivia tended to be the one to control the action and she did so with Alex's blessing and encouragement.

Olivia slid her hand quickly under Alex's sweatshirt, seeking the silky skin she'd never get enough of. When Alex gasped in surprise, Olivia knew it wasn't from the pleasure of her touch but rather from how cold her hand was. Before Olivia could remove it to try to warm it up, Alex directed that talented hand farther up her torso to cup her breast, not minding the chill since it warmed quickly from her body heat.

"God, I love you," Olivia groaned as she did as Alex wanted her to do. She was so lucky that Alex wasn't shy about asking for what she wanted, whether it be with words or actions. Alex ran a fine line between dominance and submission, a unique combination that was only Alex and turned Olivia on like nothing else ever had. If she was ever asked to put a label to what Alex was, how she behaved during their private moments, Olivia would call her an aggressive bottom.

"Then love me," Alex said with a smirk as she pressed her pelvis hard against Olivia's body.

Frustrated with the clothing and eager to do as Alex asked, Olivia pulled the attorney's sweatshirt over her head and discarded the item next to her jacket. The sight of a half naked Alex caused Olivia's breathing to quicken and she felt a familiar ache settle sweetly between her legs. Alex was the most beautiful creature Olivia had ever seen with her clothes _on_, so taking them off was akin to being in the presence of the divine; a goddess that Olivia had every intention of worshipping for the rest of her life.

Olivia tilted her upper body back enough to watch her hands as they lovingly caressed Alex's firm breasts. She ran her thumbs over her lover's straining nipples, feeling her insides quiver when they tightened even more. It always made her feel incredible, powerful with the way Alex responded to her, so immediate and never withholding anything.

The detective lowered her head and took one hard peak into her mouth, lashing it with her tongue. Alex held tighter to her detective's neck and arced into the warm wetness. A stab of desire laced from her nipple to her clit and Alex moaned at the feeling. It never took long for that silky moisture to gather between her thighs when she was with Olivia, but she was especially primed tonight because of her earlier choice of reading material.

Impatiently, Alex grabbed whichever of Olivia's hands she could blindly find first and dragged it down her body. She guided Olivia's hand to cup her sex over her sweatpants when the detective resisted slipping under her waistband. Alex trapped Olivia's hand between her needy body and her hand, using it to direct the pressure with which Olivia pushed against her.

Olivia knew that Alex wanted her to hurry, but she wanted to tease her just a little more. She let Alex push into her hand, knowing that the touch would only make the blonde hotter but that it wouldn't be nearly enough to make her come. While Alex tried to grind against her hand, Olivia moved her mouth from the pale breast she'd been servicing up to Alex's elegant neck. She nipped playfully at the sensitive skin there before sucking on the pulse point with the intent of leaving her mark.

"Please, Liv, I need more," Alex begged as her hips jerked more urgently against Olivia's captured hand. She loved when the detective lavished attention to her neck, a very sensitive area for Alex. And even if it was sometimes a bitch to cover up the marks Olivia left, Alex loved when her girlfriend gave her love bites, mostly because of the memories they brought back whenever she caught a glimpse of one in the mirror.

Olivia finally relented at Alex's imploring words and dipped her hand into the waistband of the blonde's sweats. She grazed just the top of her love's pubic mound with a light, teasing touch before pushing further down to cup Alex's center. The attorney moaned as the touch she wanted was finally given to her and Olivia couldn't contain the quiet growl that rumbled from her chest when she felt how hot and wet Alex was for her.

Alex picked up one leg and wrapped it around Olivia's waist, opening herself wider to the detective and begging with her body for Olivia's soothing touch. Olivia took the invitation and lightly ran her fingers along Alex's slippery slit. Her fingers glided through easily and they both groaned when Olivia grazed Alex's hard clit. Alex was so ready for Olivia that her body trembled with need and the effort it took to keep standing.

"Baby, you're so wet," Olivia whispered hotly against Alex's neck as she teased the needy bundle of nerves under her fingertips. She could already feel the head peeking out from beneath its hood and knew it wouldn't take much to push Alex over into orgasm. An internal war raged within Olivia as she had to decide whether to back Alex away from that razor sharp edge or just let her fall.

In the end it wasn't Alex's needs that made the decision for her, it was her own. It was Olivia's desire, her need, to hear Alex cry out her name as she climaxed that guided Olivia's hand. "Come for me, Lex," Olivia growled as she swiped her thumb firmly over Alex's exposed clitoris at the same moment that she thrust two fingers deep into Alex's pussy, curling her fingers and unerringly finding Alex's g-spot.

Alex clutched Olivia's shoulders hard as she shouted her climax and cried her detective's name. Her inner muscles clamped down on Olivia's fingers as a fresh pulse of silky liquid flooded Olivia's hand. It still amazed Alex how masterfully Olivia could play her body; how she knew just when and where to stroke and with how much pressure to get the response from Alex that she wanted.

Olivia welcomed the rhythmic clenching around her buried fingers, one of her very favorite sensations in the whole world, as long as it was Alex's body that she was inside of. She knew how incredibly sensitive Alex's clitoris was after she climaxed, so Olivia stopped stroked it but didn't take her thumb completely away from that amazing little bundle of desire so Alex could still stimulate herself if she needed to. Olivia waited until the powerful contractions had subsided before rubbing Alex's clitoris again slowly with just the right amount of pressure to push her to orgasm once again.

It was a slightly weaker orgasm, but coming so close on the heels of her first one made it seem like one continuous experience. After her body bowed in ecstatic pleasure once again, Alex sagged between the wall and Olivia's steady body. She trusted her detective to prevent her from falling until she came back to herself enough to stand on her own two feet.

Olivia held Alex tight and buried her face in Alex's sweat-slicked neck. She loved doing this to Alex because it brought them both so much satisfaction. With Alex it was never about giving pleasure just so it would be reciprocated. Being allowed to touch Alex, to be inside her, was the greatest feeling Olivia could ever imagine. And Olivia loved holding Alex in the aftermath, the way the blonde's body cleaved to her even in its exhausted state.

When Alex started to stir, Olivia released her grip and helped lower the leg that was still wrapped around her waist. Alex released a soft groan when the detective slipped her fingers from between her legs, mourning the loss immediately. Olivia slowly pulled her hand from Alex's sweatpants and readjusted them on the blonde's slim hips so they weren't in danger of falling off.

"I love you," Olivia said as she sweetly kissed Alex's lips.

"Mmm, I love you, too, Liv," Alex said softly when she pulled her mouth away. She found it absolutely endearing that Olivia always reaffirmed their connection with those words after they made love. "Let's go to bed," she said as she took Olivia's hand and led her up the staircase to the bedroom.

When they got upstairs, Alex slipped off her sweatpants and turned back to face Olivia to see desire flaming anew in those liquid brown eyes. A slow smile spread over Alex's face and she could feel a pleasurable trembling in her stomach as she walked over to her detective. Now that she could think past the driving need that had consumed her body and that she hadn't been able to control earlier, Alex was all for focusing on her passionate lover.

Alex tugged Olivia's shirt free of her pants and unbuttoned the smooth material. She was somewhat impatient to get to the skin beneath, but Alex loved undressing her girlfriend, loved revealing inch after inch of tanned skin covering strong muscles. Alex loved when Liv wore button down shirts because it was like unwrapping the best present every time, even if a pull over shirt would've been faster to dispatch.

Olivia let Alex go at her own pace even though her skin was on fire from all the incidental brushes of the blonde's fingertips down the center of her torso. She groaned when Alex unclasped her bra and tossed it to the floor with her shirt before bringing those long tapered fingers back to caress her chest. Alex didn't spend much time on her breasts, but Olivia didn't much care what Alex did as long as she kept touching her, kept loving her.

The muscles of Olivia's stomach quivered in anticipation as Alex's fingers trailed slowly down the shallow groove bisecting her abdomen. Alex was so glad Olivia was sensitive there because she desperately loved running her fingers and mouth along the responsive flesh. She had never gotten so much pleasure from just touching a lover until Olivia had first encouraged her to explore all she wanted.

Alex's trembling but nimble fingers dropped to Olivia's belt and she took pleasure in sliding the tongue from its cinched position and pulling the leather from its place around the detective's hips. She was careful to place Olivia's holstered weapon safely off to the side and out of the way before unbuttoning her slacks and lowering the zipper. It was difficult to resist the temptation to dip her fingers under her lover's shorts to touch her intimately, but Alex did because that wasn't how she wanted to have Olivia tonight.

With a gentle push, Alex directed Olivia to sit on the edge of the bed. The attorney followed Olivia down and knelt before her on the floor. She quickly untied Olivia's shoes and took them off along with her socks. Alex was hungry enough for Olivia that she didn't want to take the time to fully undress her, but she wasn't looking for a quick fuck either so she wanted her lover completely naked.

When Olivia's feet were bare, Alex leaned up and captured the detective's lips in another heated kiss, letting her feel the hunger Alex had for her. Alex pushed gently at Olivia's shoulders to get her to lean back, which Olivia did and braced herself on her forearms so that she still had an excellent view of Alex kneeling before her. And when Alex took hold of the waistband of both Olivia's slacks and her shorts she lifted her hips to make it easier for Alex to drag them down her legs and off.

Alex sat back for a few seconds and just took in the visual before her, letting Olivia see how beautiful she found her to be; it was a sight that never failed to take Alex's breath away. She reached forward and opened the brunette's legs wide enough that she could fit between them. Alex took a moment to run her gaze lovingly over Olivia's glistening folds before bringing her eyes up to met darkly hooded brown pools of desire.

Inching forward, Alex ran her hands up the outsides of Olivia's legs until her hands gently held her lover's flared hips. She leaned forward and placed reverent kisses across Olivia's abdomen, teasing her with the light caresses placed right above where she needed attention the most. But even as Olivia's hips started to move lightly to encourage the blonde, Alex knew that her lover would not force the touch she so desperately wanted and would continue to let her go at her own pace.

Olivia had not made her wait earlier and she'd been so good for the past few minutes that Alex decided to return the favor. She also couldn't deny herself the sweet salvation that she only ever found when she was with Olivia, sharing with her all the love that she felt for her detective.

Alex dropped her hands from Olivia's hips to run them along her soft inner thighs. She spread Olivia before her and gently blew a teasing stream of air along her lover's liquid center. Olivia's hips jerked forward and she drew in a quick breath as the cold air hit her clit and made it harden even more. It was just the response Alex was looking for.

The blonde lowered her head and affixed her mouth to Olivia's wet sex. This was most definitely her favorite way to love Olivia. She loved the sweet, tangy flavor that she associated as uniquely Olivia. She loved how she could control how and when Olivia would come; whether her love needed an intense, all-consuming orgasm or a soft, sweet climax. But most of all, Alex loved the encouraging noises that Olivia couldn't contain, the ones that made her feel as if there were no deeper connection then what they shared at that moment; and there wasn't.

Alex used only her mouth and switched between licking Olivia's clitoris and thrusting her tongue into her opening. She started at Olivia's clit, knowing that it would push her quickly to the edge, but released the erect bundle before Olivia could climax. There was no way Alex could deny herself a taste of the fresh liquid pulsing from Olivia's center. She savored the flavor of her lover before Olivia was too far gone to deny her release any longer.

Olivia's hands gripped the bed sheets until they started to cramp but she kept them from pulling Alex back to where she wanted her tongue most. Alex knew her body better than anyone and knew just what she needed and how much she could handle before she went completely insane. Olivia trusted everything to Alex, her body and her heart, so she waited with ever increasing tension for her love to give her what she needed.

Alex could feel Olivia's hips begin to move more insistently beneath her and knew that it was an unconscious motion. She loved driving the brunette crazy, but they both needed her to climax now, the time for teasing having run its course and put them both on edge. So Alex moved her mouth back up to Olivia's clitoris and sucked it into her mouth, lashing it with her tongue. She felt the thighs beneath her hands start to tremble with the signs of an imminent orgasm and very lightly nipped at Olivia's erect clit.

Olivia shouted Alex's name and her head dropped back onto her shoulders as Alex soothed her through her climax with gentle circles of her tongue over her quivering clitoris. When the last vestiges of her orgasm were drawn from her exhausted body, Olivia collapsed back onto the bed, breathing hard. There was little she could do except moan her pleasure as Alex carefully, gently lapped up her juices without trying to arouse her again.

Alex licked Olivia clean and rested her head against Olivia's stomach until her own heart rate calmed. Then she helped her love push up to the head of the bed and get under the covers. She turned off the lights and slipped into bed next to a semi-conscious Olivia. "I love you, Liv. Good night," Alex whispered to the form curled up against her as she pulled Olivia closer.

"Love you, too," Olivia mumbled sleepily and she was asleep in seconds. Her arms were wrapped around Alex's waist and her head cradled against the shoulder of the woman she loved more than anything.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what all you nice readers out there think.<strong>

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Characters do not belong to me, they most likely belong to Dick Wolf and/or NBC/Universal. I do this for free, fun entertainment and do not mean to offend anyone.

**A/N:** I'm sorry for the wait on this one but I just wasn't in the mood to write it. Frustrated because I wanted to write it but couldn't force myself to produce more than one page at a time. Hopefully it doesn't suffer for my general lack of enthusiasm. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday – Fun for You and Me<strong>

Alex awoke to an empty bed, not that she was surprised. She had stayed awake long after Olivia had drifted off to sleep, enjoying the feel of her detective pressed so close against her. The moments when Olivia was wrapped securely around Alex with the stresses of the day no longer creasing her face or the burden of so many horrible sights no longer weighing her down were precious and Alex didn't want to miss a second of that rare peacefulness.

Whenever Olivia woke up before her, Alex knew that her detective tended to either leave the room or wake her up in a _very_ pleasant way. Alex loved when Olivia awakened her with teasing caresses and possessive kisses. Sadly for Alex though, Olivia was usually more concerned with her need for rest and rarely woke her up in such a manner.

Alex stretched and released little sounds of pleasure as her muscles quivered happily after hours of disuse. She sat up and grabbed for her glasses, which she'd put on the bedside table last night before falling asleep. With her sight much clearer, Alex got up and searched out a pair of jeans and another sweatshirt. An unbidden smile passed over her face as she remembered just why her favorite sweatshirt wasn't easily at hand this morning, at least until she got downstairs and picked it up off the floor from where Olivia had dropped it last night.

When she made her way down the stairs, Alex expected to see Liv either on the couch in front of the fire or maybe making breakfast in the kitchen. She was in neither place, but there was a nice fire going in the hearth that was tempting Alex to sit down in front of it while she waited for Olivia.

Alex resisted the temptation and instead checked the back porch, although she didn't really expect to see Liv there since there was a steady drizzle falling outside, which would just obscure the usually beautiful view. Not surprisingly, Olivia was not out on the back deck. So Alex went to the front door, hoping that maybe Olivia had just stepped out quick to get her things from the car.

There was an unobstructed view from the front door out across the driveway to the woodshed. It was similar in structure to a small barn with the space around the edges designed to stack already split wood and a chopping block set up in the center for cutting the still unwieldy pieces into more manageable sizes. And standing there in the middle of the shed was Olivia, swinging the axe and cleanly splitting chunks of wood in two.

Alex stood looking through the door at Olivia for a few minutes, not sure which emotion was most prevalent in her as she watched her detective. She found it funny to see Olivia doing such an unexpected task that she would never have needed to do in the city. The attorney probably looked out-of-place when she attempted to chop wood as well, but Alex found herself mesmerized as she watched Olivia's smooth motions.

Alex wasn't under any false pretenses that she hadn't immediately been attracted to Olivia because of her looks; she didn't believe in love at first sight, but _lust_ at first sight was a completely different story. Ever since they'd started dating and Alex had actually been able to see what Olivia looked like under her clothes instead of just fantasizing about it, she'd only become more fascinated with her physique. She didn't know how the detective kept herself in such good shape when she worked close to eighty hours a week, both on and off the clock. They barely had any free time to spend together as it was.

It was like moving art, watching Olivia swing that axe. Alex could clearly see the different muscle groups in Olivia's back and shoulders working fluidly in her mind's eye. She couldn't tell if the slight sheen on Olivia's skin was from her short walk through the rain or sweat from the labor she was doing. Either way, Olivia was a sight to behold and Alex felt the ever present fluttering in her stomach she got whenever she looked at her amazing girlfriend.

Alex opened the door and called to Olivia over the light pattering of the rain. She had to call twice before Liv finally heard her and turned around with a happy smile spread across her face. Olivia held up her finger to signal that she would be there in a minute and finished chopping the hunk of wood she was currently working on. Alex watched as she swung the axe one more time before picking up an armload of freshly cut wood and throwing her jacket over it before rushing out into the rain toward the cabin.

It wasn't raining very hard, but Olivia was beaded with rain by the time she crossed the short distance to the cabin. A couple of drops slid from the tips of her hair and down her face. Alex held the door open for her and followed as Olivia went to put the load down by the side of the fireplace. She ran a hand through her hair to dislodge any more drops that were precariously holding on and turned to Alex with a huge grin.

Alex had a stern expression on her face that caused Olivia's smile to freeze. The blonde raised an elegant eyebrow in question before speaking. "I wasn't aware the wood could feel cold," she said as she gestured towards Olivia's jacket, which was still draped over the pile of wood she'd just carried in.

Olivia knew that if she let another smile loose it would only perturb Alex even more. Alex could be as bad as a mother hen if Olivia showed any indication of not taking care of herself, and the detective hated to admit it but it was kind of nice to have someone care about her that much. "They won't burn right if they're wet. Besides, a little rain won't kill me, Lex," Olivia said as she reached out and ran a hand along Alex's bare forearm, exposed by her rolled up sleeve. She would've pulled Alex into a hug but she didn't want to get Alex wet.

Alex grabbed onto the hand reaching out to her and pulled Olivia in for a kiss. She wasn't really mad at her; she just didn't want her to get sick, especially when they had a long weekend of nothing but each other ahead of them. "Fine, but go take a shower to warm up," Alex said when she was done kissing Olivia good morning.

"By the way, how do you make such mundane chores look so sexy?" Alex said with another kiss to Olivia's lips, unwilling to let the detective go just yet.

When Alex released her lips, Olivia smiled rather sheepishly at her love. "You only think it looked sexy because you didn't catch me during the first twenty minutes when I looked like the clueless first-timer that I was. Apparently, it's all about rhythm, which I _definitely_ didn't have when I first went out there. It is kind of cathartic when you get into that easy routine though."

"I know, I've done it before."

"Now I bet _you_ look incredibly sexy while swinging that axe," Olivia said as she nuzzled into Alex's warm neck and nipped at her earlobe.

"Mmm, you like your women with potentially dangerous weapons? Is that what you find sexy, baby?" Alex asked playfully with a smile in her voice as she tilted her head to allow Olivia better access.

"No, I like my women to be you. Anything you do is sexy." Olivia was barely paying attention to their conversation any more, being too distracted by creating the little shivers of awareness that ran through Alex's body. But that didn't make her words any less true; she most definitely wanted Alex any way she could get her, more than anyone else she'd ever met.

Alex gently pulled away from Olivia, knowing that much more attention from her talented lover and they would be distracted for hours. "Go shower, baby. I'll cook breakfast while you get warmed up."

"I think you mean lunch, sweetheart. It's nearly 12:30," Olivia said, a smile gracing her face when she saw the look of surprise on Alex's face. She'd woken up almost an hour ago and had left the bedroom to find something to occupy her time until Alex woke up. Olivia had watched Alex sleep until she'd felt the undeniable stirrings of arousal in the pit of her stomach; it hadn't taken much more than five minutes to feel them. And while she knew that Alex liked it when she woke her up with loving, Olivia also knew that they'd both had a hectic week and had wanted to let Alex sleep as much as possible.

"Really?" Alex asked in disbelief as she grabbed Olivia's wrist and contorted her arm until she could read the time on her watch; she'd left her phone and own watch upstairs in the bedroom. "Wow. Sorry I slept so long."

Olivia chuckled softly at Alex's antics and wrapped her arms around the blonde. She pulled her close and was immediately engulfed in the warmth of her girlfriend that was so much more than just physical heat. "I haven't been up that long and we both needed to catch up on some sleep. I'll be back down in a few minutes to help you with lunch." Olivia pressed one more relatively chaste kiss to Alex's lips before releasing her and jogging up the stairs to the shower.

Alex had already laid out a towel for her to use and Olivia quickly stripped. She put her dirty laundry in a bag to wash when she got back to the city while waiting for the water to heat up. Olivia had learned to respect Alex's OCD over the time that they'd been together and knew there was no more certain way to grate on the attorney's nerves than to leave a mess. The detective knew that Alex would pick up after her if she left her clothes lying around and she didn't want Alex to have to do that.

It didn't take Olivia long to shower, something that always made Alex envious because she had volumes more hair to wash. Olivia always joked that she could grow her hair out, but knew that Alex would always veto that idea because she loved running her hands through the short locks. The detective only kept her hair as short as it currently was because Alex liked it that way and Olivia was all about pleasing Alex.

Olivia stepped out of the shower, clean and warm, and slung her towel carelessly around her hips after running it quickly over her dripping hair. As she walked into the bedroom, she realized that she still hadn't gotten her duffel bag from the car. If it had been warmer, Olivia would have just gone right out to the car as she was, maybe purposely tempting Alex with her state of undress along the way.

But it was just a little too cold and raining even harder outside, so she decided to borrow some clothes from Alex until she brought in her own from the car. Olivia quickly found a grey long-sleeved t-shirt that she pulled over her torso to ward off the slight chill that permeated the cabin this far from the fire. And she was in the process of searching through the dresser drawers for a pair of sweatpants when she came across something that caused her to stop stock still and actually dropped her jaw.

Almost as if afraid that it would bite her, Olivia tentatively reached out and picked up the unopened box that was tucked in among Alex's clothes. Olivia could feel her heart beating faster as she turned it over and saw that it was in fact what she thought it was. _Oh, God, Alex has some seriously fun ideas planned for this weekend_, Olivia thought.

* * *

><p>They spent the day lazing about the cabin, spending a little time wrapped in a blanket out on the back deck at Alex's insistence. It had been Olivia who'd demanded that they use the blanket though because she knew she wouldn't be able to talk Alex out of watching the rain, which she loved doing. Alex had only conceded to returning inside when it had turned into a downpour and begun to spit heavily off of the deck onto their huddled bodies.<p>

Late that evening, after they'd eaten dinner and had nothing else planned for the night, Alex and Olivia curled up on the couch in front of a blazing fire. Olivia was sitting on the left side of the couch with her feet resting comfortably on the rough hewn table that served as a sort of coffee table. Alex was lying lengthwise on the couch with her head comfortably pillowed in her detective's lap.

Olivia was reading a fantasy novel; a fact about her that few people knew, but she really enjoyed being immersed in other worlds that were completely thought up inside someone else's head. The hand not supporting her paperback had started the evening resting across the back of the couch, but had since migrated down to slip unconsciously under Alex's sweatshirt and rub soothing circles across her belly. It was actually very rare for them to sit together without some sort of skin-on-skin contact.

Alex had considered trading in her book from last evening for one of the non-fictions that she had brought with her, but had decided to at least finish the story she'd been in the middle of when Olivia had arrived. From there, Alex just couldn't seem to put the book of short erotic stories down, and she was too comfortable with Olivia so close that she didn't want to get up to pick out another book.

Olivia was so engrossed in her book that it took her a little while to notice Alex's breathing had markedly increased beneath her lazily circling fingertips. She looked down to see the attorney's rapt attention focused on the book in her hands, hands that were gripping the book rather tightly. It didn't take a genius to figure out that the story Alex was reading was making her hot.

Alex had confided in Olivia that she'd started reading such stories when she was searching out her sexuality, coming to grips with the fact that she was a lesbian. It had been a safe way to learn a little about lesbian sex without the possible judgment of a partner to damage her still-developing confidence. And since using it as a learning tool, Alex now just loved reading a good sex story every now and then.

Apparently Alex had been hesitant in telling Olivia that she enjoyed reading erotica because a past lover had been jealous that something other her had excited Alex. Olivia didn't care what excited Alex as long as she got to reap the benefits and she wasn't being used as a substitute for someone else. She was more than willing to satisfy whatever desires Alex might have, or try new things with her surprisingly adventurous lover. The only thing Olivia drew the line at was sharing; she believed in absolute fidelity and that knew she wasn't cut out for an open relationship.

Knowing that her hand on Alex's stomach was only making the blonde hotter, even if Alex didn't seem to be fully aware of the appendage, Olivia continued to stroke Alex, but began to make circles lower on her flat abdomen. When she felt the muscles beneath her hand begin to quiver, Olivia put her book down and focused all of her attention on Alex. Olivia knew that Alex wasn't yet consciously aware of her playing fingers because the attorney was so engrossed in her story, but that actually made it kind of fun because she got to see Alex's primal, unfiltered reactions.

With Alex laid out as she was, Olivia could just barely graze her fingers into the top of Alex's usually skintight jeans. She had to bite her lip to suppress a moan when the dip of her fingers came into contact with Alex's trimmed mound instead of some kind of cloth barrier. It was probably a good thing that Olivia hadn't known Alex had gone commando today because then she might not have let her girlfriend out from under her all day.

Alex groaned, a combination of the story that she was reading and the teasing fingers running through the hair at the top of her sex. Her hips began a slow rhythmic thrusting, but there was little to give her friction except her jeans, which were only tormenting her more instead of giving her satisfaction. She wished those fingers would push lower to brush against her swollen clit, but could only whimper in need when they were pulled from her pants altogether.

Olivia took her hand from inside Alex's pants to slide it down the outside and cup Alex instead. The blonde's hips immediately jerked into Olivia's touch and a knowing smile spread across the detective's face. She leaned her head down and spoke softly next to Alex's ear. "I can give you the real thing if you want to put the book down," she said in a voice husky with her own arousal.

Alex's eyes finally pulled from the book to look up at Olivia and an adorable blush painted her usually pale features. "I'm sorry," she said breathlessly, even as her hips jerked once again into Olivia's hand. Alex groaned as the heel of Olivia's hand ground into her clitoris through her jeans and she dropped the book to the floor before clamping her hand over the detective's.

Olivia laughed at Alex's greediness and placed a hard kiss to her lips. "Nothing to be sorry about, sweetheart." She extracted her hand from beneath Alex's and grabbed the blonde's delicate wrist to pull her hand away as well. The unabashed look of need in Alex's beautiful, stormy blue eyes and her whimper of disapproval did nothing to change Olivia's actions. "Stand up, Lex. I want you naked while I love you tonight."

Hearing those words, Alex quickly did as commanded and rolled off the couch to stand in front of Olivia. She knew that her detective usually liked to undress her, but she was too impatient and quickly whipped her sweatshirt over her head, revealing that she'd worn no underwear at all today.

Olivia's mouth watered at the sight of Alex's hard-tipped breasts and was almost too distracted by the image to stop Alex from shucking her pants, too. She reached out to stop the frantic, trembling hands just as Alex had lowered the zipper on her jeans. They hung open just enough to tease Olivia with the revelation of Alex's golden curls, but still clung to her slim hips and covered her wet sex.

It was a difficult decision to make, either take the time to play with Alex's nipples or just get her fully undressed right away. Olivia's gaze traveled from the groomed curly hair at the top of Alex's thighs, along her trim hips and stomach, past her perfectly-sized breasts, and finally came to rest on blue eyes that were darkened with desire. The begging need that shown through those eyes was what caused Olivia to strip Alex of her last article of clothing.

Once Alex was standing completely naked in front of her, Olivia couldn't help but lean forward to place a kiss at the top of Alex's sex. As Alex's delightful scent permeated Olivia's nostrils, she realized that she hadn't had a taste of her lover in days and wasn't going to deny herself a moment longer.

Alex put her hands on Olivia's shoulders to steady herself as she widened her stance to allow her detective better access. She moaned when Olivia grabbed her ass and nuzzled into her before running a teasing lick through her wet folds. Before she could think any better of it, Alex lifted her foot to rest on the couch beside Olivia, effectively giving the detective unrestricted access to Alex's center.

Olivia eagerly took advantage of Alex's open position. She gently lapped at Alex's opening, savoring every drop of moisture that Alex gave her. Olivia knew well from past experience that Alex loved having her clit tongued, so she paid special attention to the swollen bundle of nerves.

"Fuck, Liv. I need to sit down," Alex said as her legs started to tremble badly. She had little support from the stance she was in and knew she couldn't stand by herself for much longer.

Olivia pulled away from Alex's dripping pussy, licking the divine fluid that still clung to her lips, and sat back on the couch. As much as she wanted to suck Alex off, it just wouldn't be comfortable in this position and there was the possible threat of injury if Alex fell. So instead, Olivia pulled Alex down to straddle her lap and quickly replaced her mouth with her hand.

Two fingers slid easily into Alex's wet sex and she pushed down to take Olivia deeper. Olivia leaned forward and sucked Alex's nipple into her mouth, smiling when the blonde arced her back to push herself closer. She tried her best to keep contact away from Alex's clit, wanting to draw the pleasure out and keep Alex from climaxing too soon.

Alex's hand grasped onto the back of Liv's head, pulling her closer as she switched her attention to Alex's other breast. Her hands eventually slid down Olivia's neck to dig into the detective's still clothed shoulders as she steadied herself against the deep thrusts of Olivia's fingers. "Please, Liv," Alex breathed as she opened her eyes and sought Olivia's reassuring gaze, letting her lover see the need inside of her. "More."

Olivia smiled gently up at Alex, loving the way she always responded so uninhibitedly to her. Her hand was soaked and Olivia was sure the front of her sweats had more than just a little wet spot from Alex's excitement. With every thrust of her hand, Olivia's heel couldn't help but lightly brush against Alex's hard, distended clitoris. Those beautiful, pleading blue eyes were begging Olivia to make her come and the detective didn't have the willpower to deny her.

She held Alex's hips securely with her free hand while seamlessly slipping a third finger in to join the other two. Alex's eyes snapped shut as she moaned in pleasure. Her hips gave a sudden jerk when Olivia curled her fingers at the same time as she swiped her thumb directly over the head of Alex's clit. Olivia always enjoyed looking at Alex, but really loved it when she was about to push her lover over into an orgasm.

"I love you," Olivia groaned on a breathless exhale. She watched as Alex's eyes flew open to meet her own intense, loving orbs and allowed her to share in the depth of her emotions. Alex's inner muscles clamped down tightly around Olivia's fingers and the detective waited for the first violent contractions to pass before continuing to draw out Alex's orgasm.

"God, I love you," Alex whispered as she collapsed against Olivia's body after every last drop of pleasure was wrung from her. She wrapped her trembling arms around her girlfriend in a weak hold that was as good as she could manage. An involuntary groan escaped her when Olivia removed her fingers but kept her hand cupped over Alex's sex, which was still wracked with less frequent but still delicious spasms.

Olivia held Alex close, burying her face in the blonde's sweaty neck and kissing it lightly as Alex pieced herself back together. It wasn't until this moment that Olivia really wished she had thought to take her own clothes off so that she could feel Alex against her without any barriers. She pulled away from Alex's neck and pressed their lips together in a sweet kiss. "Are you okay, sweetheart?" she asked against her girlfriend's lips.

"Very okay. You are amazing."

"It's hard to be that good alone, sweetheart," Olivia said with a smile in her voice as she stroked Alex's back. Alex's body was still sensitized and Olivia could feel the muscles jump delicately under her fingertips. She always enjoyed holding Alex after sex, either feeling the strength return to her depleted body or feeling her relax totally as she gave in to the pull of sleep. Right now she was happy to feel Alex recovering because, as selfish as it might have been, she really wanted to try out the new toy she'd found earlier.

Olivia lightly kissed and gently lapped at Alex's neck while switching from a soothing caress to an arousing one. She nipped at Alex's shoulder and heard the sharply indrawn breath that let her know she was successfully turning Alex on again. Olivia had spent their months together learning what Alex liked and knew just how to use it to her advantage when she wanted to.

Alex pushed Olivia far enough away that she could fit her lips over the detective's and slid her tongue into Olivia's mouth. She was more interested in playing with Olivia now that she wasn't so desperate for release, although her detective was really good at working her up again.

Olivia leaned back as Alex pushed her hands under the long-sleeved t-shirt she was wearing. The muscles in Olivia's abdomen clenched under Alex's fingertips and the blonde knew that meant her lover was ready for her. She wasn't expecting Olivia to push them both up off the couch and Alex let out an embarrassingly girly squeal at the sudden movement before she could suppress it.

The detective smiled at Alex's surprised shriek and let her down on her feet once they were standing, making sure that Alex slid slowly down her taut body to tease them both. She'd wanted to let Alex play with her a little, but didn't think she could keep control of her desires. Olivia had previously been very good at pushing her own needs aside, but around Alex she'd always had trouble with her control.

"I've got a surprise for you upstairs," Alex said as she tugged Olivia across the room. Before she could start up towards the bedroom, Olivia pulled Alex back into her body and kissed her passionately. It was impossible not to get riled up again when Liv focused all of her considerable attention on Alex.

Olivia kept her hand on Alex's waist but was able to keep enough space between them that they made it up the stairs without too many incidences of distracting each other again. She pushed Alex to sit on the bed when they made it that far and went directly to the drawer where she'd found the toy earlier that day. The look of disbelief mixed with a little bit of bashfulness on Alex's face when Olivia turned back around was adorable.

"You knew?" Alex asked.

"I found it this morning after my shower. You certainly know how to keep a girl on edge all day," Olivia replied. She knew that Alex was a little unsure of herself even though they'd discussed this before. "I've been wanting to bring you up here all day," Olivia said as she placed the box on the bed and brought Alex's lips to her own for a reassuring kiss.

Olivia straightened back up and quickly took her clothes off. She basked in the appreciative look that crossed Alex's face and had no doubt that Alex found her physically desirable. And as excited as Olivia already was from touching Alex just a few minutes ago, she knew that she wouldn't last if she allowed Alex to touch her for long, so Olivia kept some distance between them.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Olivia asked softly as she cupped Alex's face and didn't allow her to look away; didn't want her to be embarrassed. As much as she wanted to do this with Alex, if there was any sort of hesitation in those intense blue eyes, she would put her desires on the backburner. When they had talked about it before, Alex had seemed excited by the idea of playing with toys, but that didn't mean she couldn't have second thoughts now that they had the opportunity to use one.

Alex placed her hand over Olivia's and let all the love and trust she felt for her detective shine through her eyes. "I'm sure." It was nice that Olivia was concerned because she knew that Alex had never used a strap-on before, but she trusted her lover implicitly and was honestly excited to do this with her.

To help convince Olivia that she wasn't just putting on a brave face, Alex picked up the box and took the dildo out of its packaging. When she and Olivia had talked about this before, Olivia had mentioned that she had rarely used the strapless kind but actually kind of preferred them. Alex had kept that in mind when she'd gone searching for this toy and bought one that she thought they'd both enjoy. "This is okay?" Alex asked, needing to be reassured that Olivia was also okay with the toy that she'd picked out.

"Very okay," Olivia said. She was touched that Alex had obviously taken into account her preference when buying the strapless dildo. Olivia had nothing against using a regular strap-on with a harness, but she really liked the heightened sensation she got as the wearer with a harness-free one. Of course, every toy had its place and proper uses.

When Olivia reached out to take the dildo from Alex, the blonde held back a little. "May I put it in you?" she asked shyly as they both had a loose grip on it. Alex may have been a little nervous, but she wanted to experience this to the fullest extent possible and that meant being an active participant.

"Of course," Olivia said as she gave up her hold on the toy. She concentrated on controlling her breathing as Alex slicked her fingers through her wetness. "I'm ready," she said when Alex looked up at her, those expressive blue eyes asking if she needed some more attention first. Olivia was more convinced by Alex's participation than by any words she could have said that the attorney was ready for this.

Alex watched Olivia spread her legs slightly as she positioned the bulbous end at her entrance. She was amazed at how easily it slipped inside Olivia's wet center and was relieved by the groan of pleasure that her lover released. It was a new experience for Alex and she'd had no idea how she would react, but as she watched Olivia settle the toy more comfortably inside of herself, Alex felt the unmistakable quivers of arousal in her stomach and the answering wetness between her thighs.

Unable to stop herself, to put a lid on her curiosity, Alex slid her hand along the shaft and gave a gentle tug at the base where it disappeared into Olivia. The deep groan and sudden jerk of Olivia's hips sent another frisson of arousal through Alex's body. She could tell that Olivia was holding on tightly to her control but was still close to the edge. Alex didn't want to send Olivia over before she was inside of her, so Alex released the soft-skinned shaft and pushed herself back on the bed.

Olivia watched as Alex lay down on her back and held her arms out, inviting her onto the bed. It was the only place she wanted to be, so Olivia carefully crawled over top of Alex. She settled between Alex's spread thighs and held her weight on her arms. "I love you, Alex," she said before she lowered her head and kissed the attorney with every ounce of love in her body.

Alex was suddenly impatient for this new experience with Olivia and knew that her detective would continue to go at a snail's pace for her benefit, so she took matters into her own hands. She ran her hands down Olivia's back and around her hips to position the cock at her entrance. And before Olivia could pull back from their kiss and object, Alex wrapped her legs around her lover's hips and pulled Olivia into her as she thrust her pelvis up to Olivia's.

Olivia groaned at Alex's persistence, loving that she commanded the action because she was still concerned that Alex hadn't been ready. If she'd been thinking normally at all, Olivia would have insisted on lube for Alex's first time, but as it was she slid easily into Alex, with little resistance, and was pleased by Alex's little cry of pleasure. The initial ecstasy was so acute, and she hadn't had any time to prepare, that Olivia clenched her eyes shut against her impending orgasm and buried her face in Alex's neck, inhaling her usually calming scent.

"God, so good, Liv," Alex panted. It was a completely different experience to have someone inside of her like this and it felt incredible. She was sure that it felt all the more awesome because it was Olivia who was pressed so close to her.

Olivia took her cues from Alex and started to move when she felt the attorney's hips moving almost impatiently under hers. She pushed back onto her arms so that she could watch Alex's face as she started a rhythm of long, deep strokes. "I love loving you like this. I love feeling it inside you, inside me," Olivia growled. She could feel every thrust into Alex's body pull at the piece inside of her, almost as if the phallus was actually a part of her body, as she drew those exhilarating moans and ecstatic cries from Alex's throat.

Alex ran her hands from Olivia's back down to her shifting hips. It was incredibly erotic to feel her lover's buttocks tense and release as she thrust into her with ever-increasing speed and force. Alex had never been one to orgasm from penetration, but there was no mistaking the beginning trembles of her inner muscles. She just needed a last little push and she would be there.

That little push came in the form of Olivia shifting her hips to a new angle that stimulated Alex's clit on every stroke. Alex held on tight, her nails digging into Olivia's back, as her body bowed under the intensity of a full body wrenching orgasm. She threw her head back and called out Olivia's name as she came violently around her detective. For a few long minutes, Alex's mind was completely blank, not even a single thought about how fucking amazing that had just been went through her brain.

Olivia felt Alex stiffen beneath her and lost her rhythm as her own orgasm wracked her body. She couldn't contain a shout of completion before muffling the rest of her cries against Alex's shoulder. After the first few almost painful convulsions, Olivia's hips began lightly thrusting once again until she couldn't help but collapse on top of Alex.

Alex came back to herself before Olivia and held the detective to her tightly. She'd never had her detective lying wasted on top of her before and it was a feeling that Alex found she enjoyed immensely. It was a different kind of comfort that she was giving tonight, a more complete comfort, something that only she could give to Olivia. Alex knew that if Olivia hadn't been completely worn out that she would have shifted her weight off of Alex, but the attorney found that she like the feeling of the body of her lover blanketing her.

It was many long minutes later that Olivia began to stir. She started to place kisses across Alex's neck and shoulder before gently capturing her mouth. With a groan of effort and a mixture of pleasure and pain, Olivia was able to pull herself out of Alex's body, which also drew a groan from Alex. She held Alex tight and it was another couple of minutes before she had the strength to pull the toy from between her legs as well.

Olivia tossed it aside to clean whenever she had the energy and gather her last bit of strength to pull the covers up over her and Alex's rapidly cooling bodies. She drew Alex up against her and draped her arm possessively around the blonde's waist. "I love you," Olivia mumbled into Alex's hair as her exhausted body quickly succumbed to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Characters do not belong to me, they most likely belong to Dick Wolf and/or NBC/Universal. I do this for free, fun entertainment and do not mean to offend anyone.

**A/N: **Sorry I've been MIA. I've just been running around like a squirrel on crack writing pieces of different stories and of course putting in my hours of servitude at work, so sorry for the wait. Hope you all haven't lost interest. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Sunday – Role Reversal<strong>

Olivia awoke in a warm, musky cocoon and felt happiness flood her system like a fast-acting drug. It was a feeling that she was finally getting used to after years of waking up alone with only the lingering scenes of her dreams, or more often nightmares, to keep her company. Alex's presence not only allowed her mind to stop racing, but the attorney calmed her soul in a way that she never knew she needed. The words that she'd been saying to Alex for a couple of months now – I love you – couldn't even begin to describe the depth of her feelings, which she was surprised had only gotten deeper the longer they'd been together.

Now that she'd spent entire nights wrapped in Alex's arms, Olivia wondered how she survived the few nights that they still spent apart when one or both of them had other obligations they had to take care of. She always woke up feeling rested and perfectly content when she slept next to Alex, even when they hadn't actually done much sleeping. Olivia knew that Alex was too good for her, but no one could ever love Alex as much as she did so she wasn't about to let her go.

The detective was curled around Alex, her body only indistinguishable from the slimmer frame in front of her because of their contrasting skin tones. Olivia would never get tired of waking up with Alex cradled safely in her arms. Alex's soft hair tickled her chin as her steady breaths made the strands flutter. She could smell the light vanilla fragrance of Alex's hair and subtle floral scent of Alex's religiously used body lotion, which was now barely detectable under the more prominent smell of sex.

As all the unbidden images that were brought forth by that scent reeled through her mind, Olivia had to stifle a groan. She knew that she needed to get up or she'd drag Alex under her yet again in a few minutes. Olivia had never been so easy to arouse with any of her previous lovers, but Alex was in a class of her own in so many ways, and she'd never loved anyone the way she loved Alex.

With the hand that wasn't wrapped securely around Alex's waist, Olivia pushed the blonde's hair up to expose her neck. She placed a reverent kiss to the top of Alex's spine, smiling at the unintelligible murmur of approval that passed through the blonde's lips. Alex pressed back more firmly into her, which was hard to do since they were so close already, and Olivia's arm tightened reflexively across her lover's stomach.

As Olivia was about to disengage and pull away from the sleeping goddess beside her, she felt Alex grab her hand and hold it fast instead of letting it slip from around her waist. The detective waited to see if the pressure would let up since Alex often reached for her while she was still asleep. However, it quickly became apparent that Alex was awake when she turned in Olivia's arms to face the detective.

Alex slid her arms around Olivia's waist and tangled their legs together. She leaned forward to kiss Olivia good morning before pulling back to look into the beautiful brown eyes that she loved so much. Olivia couldn't hide the adoration from shining through, but Alex could also read that something was distracting her lover. "What are you thinking, love?" Alex asked softly as she raised a hand to smooth the lines of concentration that were creasing Olivia's forehead.

Olivia turned her head and kissed Alex's palm before nuzzling her cheek into it. "How much I love you," she said with absolute sincerity. Olivia wasn't surprised that she'd fallen in love with the blonde as she doubted that anyone could resist Alex's charms. It was times like these that she couldn't help but wonder how she'd gotten so lucky as to have Alex love her back.

But now was not the time to dwell on the improbability of having been gifted with Alex's love. "And I was thinking how good you'd look under me, again," Olivia said huskily with that charming half smile she only showed Alex in private moments. She boldly slid her leg in between Alex's and pressed up into her girlfriend's instantly wet center, reveling in the gasp of surprise and pleasure that Alex exhaled.

Alex couldn't help but close her eyes against the immediate, intense spike of desire that shot through her body and directly to her sex. She rubbed herself against the strong thigh between her legs and whimpered when Olivia wouldn't let her gain purchase against the hard muscles for long. Olivia enjoyed teasing her far too much and Alex often just wanted to tell her to get on with it, but she did love the teasing glint that those smiling brown eyes got when Olivia teased her.

As much as Alex loved feeling Olivia above her – the detective's solid weight pressed warmly against her, Olivia's physical power restrained and waiting for Alex's consent before she would unleash it – she sometimes wanted to take charge. She was well aware that she actually controlled every aspect of their love making because Olivia was always aware and conscious of her wants and needs; Olivia always took her cues from Alex. Alex had never had a more considerate lover.

Even knowing how good Olivia would make it for her if she agreed, and Alex was extremely tempted to let Olivia take the reins again, Alex rolled the detective over onto her back and straddled her legs. She made a slow, thorough perusal of Olivia's incredible body as it lay still beneath hers. Alex refused to rush her visual study, not only because she enjoyed it so much, but because she knew it turned Olivia on.

Olivia could feel the heat that followed Alex's gaze and did her best to suppress a shudder of arousal. She knew that Alex had spotted the gentle quivering of her muscles that she couldn't control when a sweet, but also somewhat lecherous smile curved over the blonde's lips. Her body's usual response to having Alex so close was magnified tenfold when Alex got that predatory look in her cunning blue eyes; the same one that shone through at that moment.

There was no doubt that Alex could see the effect that she had on her. Olivia didn't fight the urge to let her thighs slip as far apart as Alex's caging knees would allow, which opened the detective enough that Alex could see the moisture bathing her upper thighs. She watched the attorney's nostrils flare slightly as Alex caught her scent and prayed that it would tempt Alex enough to touch her, even though she was pretty sure Alex had a little more self-control than that. Alex's gaze lingered at the apex of Olivia's thighs for a few seconds longer than it had the rest of Olivia's body, but she did eventually move her eyes up past Olivia's clenching abdomen to her already erect nipples.

It was only once she'd made eye contact with Olivia that Alex said anything. "I think you look just as good _under_ me as you do above," Alex teased, impressed that her voice didn't crack from the desire that was running rampant through her system. The willpower it had taken not to accept Olivia's earlier invitation had been immense and Alex's own muscles were trembling with the force of her restraint.

"You just like to say you top me every once in a while," Olivia said. It was meant to be said in a joking tone, but Olivia couldn't quite get the right intonation because she was so distracted.

They often joked about their roles in the bedroom ever since they'd had a playful wrestling match, which Alex had won after she'd pinned Olivia. After the detective had conceded, Alex had thrown her hands up in victory and playfully gloated that she'd topped the top before thoroughly ravishing Olivia. It had been a good day, but it always was when they were together.

Alex reached out and lightly tweaked Olivia's nipple in retaliation for talking back, but had a huge playful smile on her face that let her lover know that she wasn't upset by the comment. "I can be an excellent top, if I do say so myself. Besides, you know you love it," Alex said as she leaned down to kiss Olivia. It was just supposed to be a fleeting kiss, something to tease the detective, but she tasted so good and Alex didn't want to leave her again.

They were both breathless by the time Alex broke their kiss. "I love everything you do," Olivia was finally able to get out between breathless pants. She watched as that sweet smile once again spread across Alex's lips and although she liked Alex when she was adoring, Olivia had been promised the aggressive Alex and that's who she wanted right now. Olivia wanted the Alex that took what she wanted and aroused them both. And Olivia knew that the quickest way to bring that Alex out right now was to challenge her current position of dominance, so the detective ran her hands lightly up the blonde's toned thighs.

Alex's first instinctive reaction whenever Olivia touched her was to welcome the feeling and encourage her lover to continue. She was the first to admit that she liked being teased and was naturally more inclined to let Olivia play with her instead of directing their bedroom activities, but that didn't mean she was submissive, although she certainly could be if the mood struck and she never minded doing so with Olivia. It was only on rare occasions that she felt the desire to top her lover, but Alex knew that Olivia was always willing to comply whenever she wanted to switch it up.

Olivia's hands barely touched Alex's firm flesh for more than a few seconds before the blonde captured her hands and pinned them on either side of her head. Although Alex was certainly in physical command of their game at the moment, her new position left her breasts mere inches from Olivia's mouth. The detective knew there would probably be some sort of punishment for not asking permission, but she couldn't pass up such a perfect opportunity or deny her mouth a taste of Alex's unintentionally offered creamy flesh.

Alex shuddered in pleasure when Olivia captured a nipple in her mouth and lost herself for a few moments. She pushed her breasts closer to her lover and encouraged Olivia to take more of her while slowly grinding herself into the warm body beneath her. It took Alex a couple of seemingly endless seconds to regain enough control over her rebellious body that she was able to pull back and stop the motion of her hips.

"Bad Olivia," Alex was able to get out with a little admonishment in her tone. She smirked evilly and resituated herself so that she was now sitting over Olivia's stomach, just above the triangle of hair protecting the brunette's sex. Alex was certain that her wetness was painting the detective's firm abdomen and Olivia's low growl of pleasure, also a warning against Alex's teasing, was all the indication that the blonde needed to know her lover liked it.

Olivia's already taut abdomen flexed further to allow Alex a firmer friction. It took much of her willpower not to free her hands and flip Alex beneath her when she heard the sexy gasp of surprise that escaped Alex. She could feel Alex's clit, hard and needy, against her stomach and wanted to pull it between her fingers. Olivia lived to please Alex and it was an exercise in self-restraint to not touch her when she was so obviously ready.

_God, she's so good_, Alex thought as she was finally able to get a few millimeters of distance between her aching sex and Olivia's hot, slick body. Olivia may have always been willing to let Alex lead their loving, but that didn't mean it wasn't difficult to control herself because her body was hardwired to give pleasure to Alex first, even when that wasn't what Alex desired. Alex loved that Olivia was such a giving lover, but not when she was trying to do things her way and Olivia was driving her to distraction.

Alex pushed Olivia's arms harder into the mattress and met her desire-darkened, nearly black eyes. "Keep your hands there," she commanded before slowly letting up on the pressure she was exerting. There was nothing at the cabin that Alex would consider using to tie Olivia down, not that it was usually necessary since the detective tended to be very good at following her orders. Besides, Alex liked the idea that Olivia could turn the table on her if she really wanted to.

Olivia did as directed and kept her arms flush against the bed, not wanting to ruin Alex's fun. She loved that Alex trusted her to do this without restraints because they both knew that Olivia was the physically stronger of them. So much of their relationship was about trust, which was something that was relatively new to Olivia in romantic relationships. It made for a much deeper connection between her and Alex than she had ever felt before with anyone else.

Alex reveled in the trust and desire that were equally prevalent in Olivia's eyes. She wanted to take her time and tease Olivia, but Alex was beginning to seriously doubt her ability to do that since her own sex was already throbbing and she knew that teasing Olivia excited her nearly as much as it did the detective. Alex told herself that she would just have to control her desires the best that she could and hope that Olivia wouldn't push her to much more tonight.

Olivia had incredible breasts, more than a handful for Alex's decidedly feminine hands, and Alex loved to play with them. Alex had previously been drawn to women with more boyish figures, before Olivia, and hadn't known what she'd been missing with someone who had a curvier figure. Olivia's deliciously curvaceous body that was very womanly mixed with her often times macho swagger did things to Alex that made her tingle in all the right places.

Alex was pleased to see that Olivia's nipples were already hard and eagerly took one into her mouth as she covered the other with a warm hand. Olivia arched her back to push herself further into Alex's mouth since she wasn't supposed to use her hands to pull Alex closer. Alex couldn't help but smile at the action and glanced up to see Olivia looking down at her with slightly glazed over eyes. She released Olivia's nipple and pushed herself up the toned olive body beneath her to demand a deep, hungry kiss from the detective's lips.

When she kissed Olivia like this, Alex could lose herself for hours in the sweet, moist recesses of her detective's mouth. She probably would have stayed there for endless minutes this time too if Olivia hadn't moved restlessly under her, although she was still obedient and didn't use her hands to convey her needs. Alex pulled back after one last nip at Olivia's lower lip and stared into her lover's beautiful brown eyes.

Olivia tried to calm her pleasantly buzzing body as she looked back into those incredibly deep blue eyes that became dark cobalt when Alex was so highly aroused. She knew that Alex was waiting to see if she would voice her desires, but she wouldn't. This was Alex's show and Olivia was content, if a little impatient, to wait for whatever she wanted to give. She knew that Alex would read the need and pleading in her eyes – they were so well attuned to each other – so she didn't need to vocalize her desires unless Alex wanted her to.

Alex pushed herself off to the side of Olivia so that she could more easily along her body. She could clearly read the hunger shining through in Olivia's gaze and was drawn to assuage her lover's desire. Her fingers trailed gently, teasingly down Olivia's torso, stopping for only a quick pinch at the detective's nipples before moving down to the tight stomach.

It was no secret that Alex loved Olivia's beautifully muscled abdomen and Olivia had in turn continued to make sure she kept the muscles lightly defined. There were few feelings more potent than knowing that one was desirable to their mate and Olivia was only too happy to help perpetuate the feeling. She knew that Alex would love her no matter what, so there was no harm in making sure that Alex continued to find her physically desirable as well.

Alex purred in approval when Olivia's thighs parted without being asked. She could smell her lover's arousal heavy in the air and had to fight the urge to taste her right away. Instead, Alex smoothed her hand down Olivia's sweat-sheened stomach, admiring the effect she had on the detective as Olivia's abdomen rose and feel rapidly with the quick, shallow breaths she was taking.

She brushed her fingers against the top edge of Olivia's trimmed pubic mound, causing her detective's hips to lift in encouragement. Alex loved how Olivia responded to her, how much Olivia wanted her. She loved the soft moans and even softer whimpers that Olivia couldn't contain as Alex let her hand drop down further to delicately trace the outside of her love's sex, Olivia's thighs trembling with the effort of keeping her hips on the mattress.

When Alex finally dipped her fingers into the wet, silky heat at Olivia's center, she covered the detective's lips with her own, taking Olivia's loud moan into her mouth. Her own moan mingled with Olivia's when she gently pushed two fingers into her lover's opening. Alex loved how Olivia clenched around her and how her detective's hips pushed up to meet her slow thrusts.

Olivia dug her fingers into the pillow that was under her head before she forgot herself and started using her hands to direct Alex. Eventually she had to rip her mouth from Alex's because she couldn't catch her breath, even with Alex no longer obstructing her airway. As Alex increased the pace of her thrusts, Olivia's fingers tightened so much in the pillow that they began to cramp and the rest of her body became as taut as a drawn bowstring.

Alex watched Olivia's face in awe and fascination as she drew closer to her impending orgasm. It was interesting how much intense pleasure was only minutely different from its opposing feeling of excruciating pain, but the difference was quite clear on the face of her lover. Olivia was striving so hard for the finish line, but at the same time was also trying to delay her climax; trying to draw it out longer.

"Come for me, Liv," Alex demanded when Olivia's expression started looking more like pain. She curled her fingers at the height of every thrust, stroking Olivia's sensitive inner wall in tandem to her thumb firmly massaging Olivia's clit. Alex stayed buried as deep as possible when Olivia's body stilled for that one infinitesimal moment that seemed to last for ages at the peak of her climax.

Olivia cried out Alex's name as her body seemed to snap and all she could do was try to hold onto consciousness as her mind flew apart to become completely blank except for the knowledge of how much she loved the woman who did this to her. She had the most soul-consuming orgasms when she was with Alex, where the completion not only satisfied and calmed her body but her mind as well. Alex was the only one she had ever trusted to see her so completely vulnerable in so many ways.

It took a couple of minutes for Olivia's mind to come back to itself; to piece back together and remember where she was. Her breath still came in ragged puffs as her body had not yet fully recovered. She could still feel Alex's fingers buried inside her as her flesh convulsed around her lover. Olivia was secure in Alex's love for her as the attorney held her close and rained kisses down along her sweat-slicked neck and shoulders.

When Olivia's breathing had evened out a bit more, Alex kissed along her jaw until she reached her lips. She kissed Olivia softly as she finally pulled her hand from between her lover's spread thighs, taking Olivia's whimper of disapproval into her mouth. Alex gently laid her hand across Olivia's lower abdomen, not wanting to completely break contact even if its current position was less intimate than it had been moments before.

Olivia slid her fingers through the curtain that Alex's hair made around them when the blonde pulled their lips apart, no longer needing, or able, to keep her hands to herself. She smiled lazily as she looked up into Alex's caring blue eyes and felt a sense of complete peace and satisfaction that was very rare for her.

"I love you, Olivia," Alex said softly, not wanting to break the calm silence that surrounded them in the aftermath of Olivia's climax but needing to tell her love how she felt. She knew that Olivia didn't doubt her feelings, but it always felt right to say the words aloud whenever she felt them consuming her.

Alex placed another kiss to Olivia's lips before starting a wet trail down her relaxed body. If she could make love with Olivia all day, every day then she would because she rarely felt more connected to her than when they were lying so close together with nothing physically between them. Alex knew from past experience that it wasn't possible to do that however, because, sadly, the body did have a threshold of too much sex, but luckily today was not one of those days.

When Alex had made her way down to Olivia's abdomen, the detective finally realized what the blonde's goal was. This wasn't just a few innocent caresses after a mind-numbing orgasm. No, Alex wanted her to lose her mind once again to the pleasure that only she could give her. "Baby, you don't have to," Olivia said when she caught Alex gently by the hair to get the blonde to look up at her.

Keeping eye contact with Olivia, Alex said, "I know I don't have to. It's never been about having to, it's about wanting to." Alex spoke in such a clear, confident voice, one that was brimming with the love she felt for Olivia. And although she really wanted to give Olivia more pleasure, Alex would stop if that wasn't what her lover wanted.

Olivia nodded her consent and felt Alex go back to kissing her stomach, which she could feel tighten under the ministrations. At the beginning of their relationship, Olivia had made no secret of the fact that she wasn't a multiples kind of girl; she could hand them out, and did so willingly, but tended not to have them herself. It wasn't that she couldn't, just that it often took a while for her to if she did, so she usually didn't want anyone to bother.

What she loved so much about Alex was that when it had come up, Alex _hadn't_ taken it as a challenge and instead just asked if Olivia was satisfied with how it was, which she often times was. Alex wasn't out to prove that she was the greatest lover in the world, just that she loved Olivia with everything she was.

As Alex made her way lower, Olivia spread her thighs to accommodate the attorney's body. Alex softly kissed the still slightly swollen lips before using her fingers to hold Olivia open. She was in no rush and took her time while slowly exploring Olivia's folds as thoroughly as if it were the first time all over again. Alex took the greatest pleasure in loving Olivia this way and knew how to draw out her uninhibited reactions.

Olivia was surprised at how quickly she was once again ready to climb towards that peak. Alex focused most of her loving attention on Olivia's clitoris, knowing that was where the detective preferred her attention but still snuck in a few tastes of the liquid she loved so much that dripped from Olivia's opening. There was no getting Alex to increase her pace, no matter how insistent Olivia's body became, but the slower tempo was driving the detective steadily towards the edge.

Alex knew Olivia's body very well and could tell when she was just a couple of seconds away from orgasm. The attorney rode circles a little firmer against Olivia's clit with her tongue until the detective bowed off the bed. Alex continued to stroke her through her orgasm, wanting her pleasure to last longer. It was only after Olivia's trembling body was once again lying back on the bed that Alex removed her tongue from her lover's quivering clit and licked the rest of Olivia clean.

Olivia's hand ran weakly through Alex's pale hair as the blonde's head lay on her thigh. She knew that Alex must be damn near desperate for her own release after having brought Olivia off twice. If it had been her, she probably would have gotten herself off as she pleasured her lover, but Alex had never been comfortable with that. As open as Alex was with her, Olivia knew that Alex wasn't too keen on self-gratification, which wasn't to say that she never did it, just that she preferred other options.

Just thinking about doing the same thing to Alex as the blonde had just done to her caused Olivia to get her strength back. She gently tugged on Alex's hair until the blonde looked up at her. "Come up her, Lex," Olivia said.

Alex crawled up Olivia's body until they were once again face to face and let the detective pull her down for a kiss. She absolutely loved going down on Olivia, but it did tend to have the side effect of making her extremely wet and now she was more than ready for her own release. It didn't help that she was once again straddling Olivia's waist and her lover took the opportunity to grab her ass and grind the two of them together.

Olivia smiled rather evilly when Alex broke their kiss and threw her head back when she brought their hips together. She was eager for her own taste of the blonde and with her hands on the backs of Alex's thighs, started to direct Alex up her body. What she wanted they had never tried before, and Olivia hoped that Alex wouldn't be too self-conscious to let it happen.

Once Alex was urged upwards past Olivia's chest, she knew what her lover had planned. She also knew that if she wanted to do it some other way then Olivia could comply without a complaint. But she trusted Olivia and if this was how she wanted to love her, then Alex was willing to try it.

Alex settled herself as comfortably as she could over Olivia and looked down into caring brown eyes that were filled with a mixture of honor that Alex would trust her like this and, as always, love. She allowed Olivia to direct her with hands at her hips as she leaned forward and grabbed a hold of the headboard to steady her body, and give her something tangible to ground herself with.

Olivia guided Alex down to her mouth and stroked her tongue slowly along the blonde's slit for a first sweet taste. Alex shivered in pleasure above her and held tighter to the headboard while Olivia began her thorough assault. Her lover was so swollen and needy that Olivia knew Alex couldn't last long, so she focused all her energies on doing everything she'd learned Alex liked the best.

Alex's thighs were quivering badly and in no time at all she was coming hard and trying not to collapse on Olivia's face. "Stop, please stop," she pleaded when she didn't think she could hold her weight up anymore and Olivia was still licking her convulsing sex. She always climaxed harder when she made herself wait by pleasuring Olivia first and that depleted her strength more, so she was afraid that she might smother her lover.

Olivia relented and helped Alex to lie down beside her, although she would not be denied when she went to kiss Alex. She could tell that Alex was tired; the drooping of her eyelids a dead giveaway that she was at most a couple of minutes away from sinking once again into an exhausted sleep. "I love you, Alex," Olivia whispered against the blonde's temple after placing a kiss there. "Go to sleep, sweetheart. I'll still be here when you wake up."

Alex curled contentedly into Olivia's side and did as she'd been told. They had one more day of vacation left, so she could spend today catching up on some more sleep and wake up later, refreshed and hopefully in the mood for some more loving.


End file.
